


Drunk in Love

by Stuffedpup



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffedpup/pseuds/Stuffedpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a quiet night. Then Laura had a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from Drunk in Love, by Beyonce ft. Jay-z

Earlier in the evening, Laura asked her to find one of those bottles of champagne that she managed to get her hands on. Carmilla was more than willing, and had pulled a bottle of vintage sparkling wine from her stash within minutes.

It had started as a quiet night. A glass or two of champagne, curling into each other, voices kept low as they whispered sweet nothings to each other. They both wore only baggy t-shirts and underwear, comfortable clothing for a comfortable night. Both were content.

A few glasses in, and hands began to wander. Carmilla traced the contour of Laura’s arms. Laura pushed Carmilla’s bangs back from her face, the pads of her fingers brushing her jawline, moving to her lips.

“Hey, Carm?” Laura whispered.

“Yeah cutie?”

Laura opened her mouth, but shook her head and replied, “Never mind.”

“No, what did you want to say?” Carmilla stopped the movement of her fingers.

Laura closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she opened them, they stared intently at Carmilla. The alcohol emboldened her, and she wanted to do something… a bit different.

“So, I’ve been kind of working on something. It’s, well it’s not something I’ve ever tried before, and I’m not entirely sure you’ll like it, but I think you will-” Carmilla cut her off with a kiss.

“I’m sure I’ll love it, sweetheart.”

Laura breathed in and out through her nose. “Okay. Good.”

She sat up, lacing her fingers with Carmilla’s, tugging the brunette to her feet. Laura let go of her hand, and grabbed the four-legged chair from the other desk. Laura guided Carmilla to sit. She leaned forward, kissing Carmilla quickly. “Close your eyes. Don’t open them until I say so.”

Carmilla nodded. Slightly dazed from Laura’s kiss, she obediently closed her eyes. She heard shuffling, and the rustling of clothing. The bathroom door opened and shut, but Carmilla kept her eyes closed.

The bathroom door opened after a few minutes. There were a few clicks from Laura’s keyboard.

“Okay, open.”

As Carmilla opened her eyes, Laura hit another key, and music started playing from the speakers.

_I’ve been drinking, I’ve been drinking_

Carmilla was stunned. Out of everything she thought Laura might have been talking about, this was not what she had been expecting.

She knows by now though, never “expect” with Laura Hollis.

Because little Laura Hollis was dressed in nothing more than sheer thigh high stockings, which were clipped to an elegantly simple bustier, and a skinny but classy thong.

_I get filthy when that liquor get into me_

“Stay still,” Laura leaned down and whispered into Carmilla’s ear, cupping the brunette’s cheek with her hand. She placed a kiss on Carmilla’s cheek.

Legs spread, Laura settled onto Carmilla’s lap. Starting a slow grind, her hips pushing back and forth, Laura tilted Carmilla’s chin up, joining their lips in a kiss.

Carmilla attempted to grasp Laura’s waist, but Laura’s free hand came up to smack them away.

“Stay. Still,” it wasn’t a request this time. It was a command.

Carmilla’s hands dropped.

Laura moved to Carmilla’s neck, burying her face in the column of her throat. Soft lips caressed her skin. Teeth nipped lightly at pale skin.

Carmilla groaned. Her head rolled back, focusing on the movement of Laura’s body. She lifted her head, attempting to watch Laura as she moved.

_Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill_

Carmilla saw a shining light out of the corner of her eye. She glanced over at Laura’s computer. The red webcam light was on. Laura was recording them.

Laura felt Carmilla tense up. Guessing the reason for Carmilla’s tension, Laura whispered. “Don’t worry. It’s only for us.”

Carmilla whimpered.

Laura continued her grind, but moved her hands behind her. One by one, Laura undid the clasps holding the bustier together, one by one, until it fell away from her body. Removing the clasps from the stockings, Laura threw the bustier out of sight. It didn’t matter. Carmilla only had eyes for Laura.

“You can touch now, if you want,” Laura mumbled, taking Carmilla’s hand and guiding it to her chest.

_Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night_

Carmilla’s hands formed to Laura’s breasts, rolling the nipple between her fingers, and peppering bites along the line of Laura’s collarbone.

With every kiss, Laura’s breathing picked up, chest heaving. Her movements on Carmilla’s lap fell out of sync with the music.

“Carmilla…” Laura moaned. Carmilla’s hands left heated paths on Laura’s skin, nails scratching raised paths.

Laura moved, jolting Carmilla out of her haze. Laura stood, and Carmilla drank in the sight before her. Laura wearing only the underwear and stockings, chest heaving and skin flushed deep red. She didn’t have much time to enjoy it, because Laura was dragging her from the chair to lie down on the bed. When Carmilla was situated, Laura crawled on top of her, arms forming a cage on either side of Carmilla’s head.

_I'm swerving on that, swerving, swerving on that big body_

Laura captured Carmilla’s lips in a kiss. There was no battle, no attempt to roll Laura underneath. Right now, Laura owned her, body, heart, and soul.

Laura sat up, and Carmilla followed. She never wanted to stop, only to continue feeling Laura against her.

“Off,” Laura ordered, tugging the shirt over Carmilla’s head. Carmilla happily obliged, divesting herself of the fabric within a second. Laura splayed a hand against Carmilla’s chest, forcing her back down to the bed. When Laura leaned back down over her, they finally felt each other, bare skin on bare skin. Two sets of hands explored, finding familiar places and always discovering new favorites.

Laura’s hand went lower, and lower, until finally, _finally_ , her hand cupped Carmilla’s sex.

Even the slight pressure, just knowing Laura’s hand was so close, sent Carmilla’s head spinning.

_Slip the panties right to the side, ain't got the time to take draws off_

Laura couldn’t wait. There would be time enough to finish removing the remainder of their clothing later. At this instance, Laura wanted to feel Carmilla.

Sliding the fabric of Carmilla’s panties over, Laura ran two fingers through the wetness gathering there. Staring at Carmilla’s features, she watched the older girl’s face tighten with each stroke of her fingers. Carmilla was so beautiful, and never more so than when she was minutes away from coming.

Laura slipped two fingers inside Carmilla’s cunt, curling up into the sensitive spot. Her palm ground into Carmilla’s clit, using her thigh to push her fingers deeper, scissoring them to stretch Carmilla’s walls.

“Ah! Laura! Fuck, Laura,” Carmilla cried out, back arching higher with every rock of Laura’s arm.

Cum coated Laura’s fingers, making it that much easier to slide in and out of Carmilla. Laura lowered her head to suckle at Carmilla’s tit, sucking on one and then the other, nibbling on the surrounding skin, red marks left in her wake. Carmilla’s skin was soon covered in markings, bite marks and raised skin from open mouthed kisses.

_I been sipping, that's the only thing that's keeping me on fire, me on fire_

It wasn’t much longer until Carmilla’s voice jumped up an octave, her cunt tightening around Laura’s fingers, keeping them inside.

“Laura!” Carmilla screamed, her body lifting off the bed, curved into Laura. Laura couldn’t imagine a more gorgeous sight.

Carmilla collapsed against the bed, every muscle loose. Her breath came out in pants, deep gulps of air in an attempt to catch her breath.

“You, need to surprise me more often.”

Laura laughed. Slowly sliding her fingers out of Carmilla-not missing the small squeak-she lifted her fingers to her mouth to clean them.

Both girls groaned. “Delicious,” Laura said, moving to lie down next to Carmilla.

“Nothing compared to you, cupcake,” Carmilla murmured, tangling fingers in Laura’s hair to draw her in for a kiss.

Carmilla kissed down Laura’s neck, then chest, then along her navel. Carmilla dragged the thong down Laura's legs with her teeth. As Carmilla sunk between her thighs, face buried deep into Laura’s pussy, Carmilla felt herself getting drunk on Laura.

God, she was so in love.


End file.
